Many conveyor applications require that articles transported on one conveyor belt be transferred to another conveyor belt that may be traveling in another direction, such as the opposite direction. Stationary rails spanning the conveying surfaces of the belts at a transfer point are often used for this purpose. In some applications, such as article accumulation, the transfer point can be moved. The moving transfer point allows the effective length of the conveying path and, consequently, the amount of articles accumulated to be controlled. In a spiral accumulator, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,291, two parallel conveyor belts—an infeed belt and outfeed belt—are helically arranged with a rotatable transfer mechanism traveling between them. The position of the transfer mechanism depends on the relative speeds of the two oppositely-moving belts. A guide plate on the transfer mechanism directs articles from the infeed conveyor belt to the outfeed belt. A rotatable member in the transfer mechanism simultaneously engages drivers formed on the specially designed infeed and outfeed belts. The rotatable member, driven by the drivers, translates the transfer mechanism and its attached guide plate along the belts as determined by their relative speeds. The rotatable member rides along with the transfer mechanism.
A more common accumulation system is known as a bi-di (bi-directional) table. Typically, a bi-di table includes a bi-directional conveyor belt arranged to run perpendicular to a main conveyor belt. As articles build up on the main conveyor belt, backpressure directs them onto the bi-di belt, which runs in a direction away from the main conveyor. In this way, articles are accumulated on the bi-di belt's surface. As downstream processes require more articles, the direction of the bi-di belt is reversed so that the accumulated articles are pushed back onto the main conveyor belt. These bi-di tables, which support the bi-di belt and its drive mechanisms, are generally rectangular in shape with drive or idler shafts for sprockets or pulleys at each end. But, unlike the spiral accumulator, these simple, ubiquitous tables are not first-in, first out.
Thus, there is a particular need for a simple first in, first-out accumulation system, especially one that can be easily retrofitted in a bi-di table. More generally, there is also a need for a simple mechanism for diverting articles from one conveyor belt to another, such as oppositely-moving conveyor belts.